The Self Proclaimed Guardian
by Kilt
Summary: Ruth Connors wants to prevent Cecilia Lisbon from killing herself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

_It was Saturday morning in New York City. The alarm clock woke her up and, immediately, she got up to get dressed._

Black hair, a dark shirt and pants. She walked down the stairs in a quick pace to get her daily dose of crime and death. Just last week, she has subscribed to a non-regional weekly newspaper from Michigan.

She opened the mailbox, grabbed her pack of newspapers and took two steps at one time. Stay fit and healthy otherwise you are an easy victim – she always told herself.

'Local Family disaster missed by an inch – Thirteen year old girl nearly died in a bath tub. Hit her head and lost great amount of blood. Girl is not injured lethally. Parents and four sisters are happy again.'

A newspaper article about a girl who did not die? Let's see where the newspaper is published – she asked herself – tomorrow's my free day, I'll go and investigate myself.

She took her knapsack and stuffed it will all her clothes.

"This time I'll be ready," she told herself.

She looked at the photograph of the family.

"I will save them from going through bad things. It won't happen again."

She left her flat and went working.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

_A/N: Okay, an update for this story is overdue. So here it is. There'll be more chapters in the future (they are already hand-written)._

After she did her shift at the bar, she got home and lay down on the couch and set her alarm for the next day.

She left her flat earlier this morning to catch a train.

After taking a nap in the train, Ruth woke up and told herself: "Ruth Connors, you will _not _fail this time. Keep in mind what happened to Susie."

At 3 pm, she arrived at the suburb. She was surprised that it took that long.

It was a very small town so she guessed that everyone knew everybody.

Therefore, she asked the first person that came along.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the Lisbons live?"

"Take the next bus to Willow Creek, your bus station is Woodrow."

It took her another 20 minutes to reach the house.

To her it looked just like any other suburban. A big old tree near the pavement, a perfectly mowed lawn and a fence near the house wall.

But there was one oddity, which did not fit into the cliché: there was a girl in a wedding dress with many bracelets around her wrists, shoulder long brown hair, eyes closed, lying on the lawn.

The sun was shining. It was a beautiful day and it seemed that this girl was sucking in the sunlight.

At second glance, there was one of the four girls from the photograph on the front page of the newspaper, the four sisters of the girl who tried to commit suicide, sitting on the front porch reading a book.

At first, Ruth struggled with herself what to do, but then she let her knapsack slide down her shoulder and walked towards the girl in the wedding dress.

She laid down next to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Ruth."

Ruth thought that girl might twitch, but she did not.

"I have already seen you walking down the street. Are you coming from some kind of metropole or why do you wear such odd clothing?" the girl replied without lifting her head.

"Uh, I come from New York City. For me _your _clothing is weird, but I like your look." Ruth was impressed how mature the girl's voice sounded.

"Thanks. You won't have much time, until my dear mother will find out that someone has entered her property without her knowledge. So, what do you want?"

"I only want to talk with you about..."

"Therese Martha Lisbon, I told you to look after your little sister," a loud booming voice from inside the house yelled.

"See, that's her."

"Tell me your name. I give you my telephone number; you can call me anytime."

"Take me with you. I cannot stand this dull life anymore. It's suffocating me." The girl in the wedding dress whispered into Ruth's ear.

Ruth's hackles raised in alarm.

The mother exited the house and walked towards Ruth.

Frightened by the facial expression of her, she stood up grabbed her knapsack and started running.

She looked back to see what happened with that girl.

Her mother pulled her inside and closed the door noisily.

Ruth walked through the streets without any goal. She did not make it this time either.

She searched for the nearest motel to check in. She had to save that girl, no matter what.

After she entered the room she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Ruth got up earlier to be in time to catch a moment when she can talk to that girl alone. As she reached the house she sat down on the pavement of the opposite side to have a better view. It was 5:30 and this time she was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

_The next day, Ruth returned to the Lisbon's house in the early morning. Maybe, she thought, I was lucky enough to get to talk to Cecilia before she leaves the house to go to school, after all it was a Monday morning. She placed herself under a window, her back to the wall of the house, after having crossed the lawn._

At around 6am something inside the house started to stir. She unzipped her bag to get an apple, because Ruth don't have enough time earlier this morning.

Dishes and mugs were placed on the dinner table windows were opened. Slowly, the whole Lisbon family awakened.

She wondered which room was Cecilia's. Probably one on the second floor, but _where_?

"Therese, dear! Go wake up your sisters, otherwise you'll be late for school." her mother yelled, which made Ruth jump.

She could only imagine how living with five family members was like.

After ten or fifteen minutes, they were finally united at the table for breakfast. Their parents were the ones who spoke.

"The weather forecast stated that today is going to be a lovely sunny day. Isn't it great?" her mother asked in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh, yes, dear. I am always looking forward to a lovely late summer breeze." a male voice answered, presumably her father.

"Okay, girls. It's time for school. Go brush your teeth and get your bags for school!" her mother said.

Ruth heard the feet of the sisters stomping upstairs.

Carefully, she walked towards the front porch, ducking under windows.

The girls all exited the house in a group. Each one of them had straight gold blond hair and moved very gracefully.

Then there was Cecilia: her shoulder-long brown hair was tucked behind her ear, she was facing the floor while trotting behind her older sisters.

"Hey, Cecilia!" Ruth shouted under her breath.

Her older sisters didn't react, but Cecilia turned her head, looking for me. Finally, she met my eyes and looked back towards her sisters.

She mumbled something and went back inside gesturing towards the back of the house.

Ruth ran towards the back door and she opened it.

"You've kept your promise, Ruth." she smiled at Ruth.

"Tonight, I'm going to get you out of here. When do your parents go to bed? Which one is your room?" the words tumbled out of Ruth's mouth.

"At 10:30pm. My window is the one with the cut-out angel silhouettes on the window glass. I have to go now." she leaped forward and swung her arms around my neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Cecilia tenderly kissed her cheek, a whiff of her flowery scent floating towards the other girl and then left.


End file.
